


T'Was the Night Before Christmas

by totallyfluxd



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyfluxd/pseuds/totallyfluxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine visits Kurt on Christmas Eve. Can also be found on my ff.net here: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6549539/1/Twas-The-Night-Before-Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	T'Was the Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This has been edited since it was posted to ff.net, mostly because at that time we all thought that Blaine was a senior in season 2. Screw you, Ryan Murphy.

Even though it was 32ᵒ outside and the ground was thick with ice and snow, Blaine had still made the treacherous journey to Lima. 

“You really didn’t have to, you know,” Kurt told him.

“But I wanted to spend Christmas Eve with you,” Blaine smiled. Kurt could not be mad at that smile.

“Well, come sit down, you must be frozen. Do you want a drink?”

“Cocoa, if you have any.”

Kurt disappeared into the kitchen, and Blaine could hear mugs clinking and the kettle boiling.

In the corner by the window was a huge Christmas tree, the glittery decorations leading Blaine to believe that it was of Kurt’s design. A pile of gifts wrapped in festive paper peaked out around its base. 

Blaine took off his thick coat and tossed it over the back of the sofa. He was looking at the photos on the mantelpiece when Kurt called from the kitchen, “Do you want little marshmallows on yours?”

“Sure,” he replied.

There was more rustling from the kitchen, and then Kurt appeared in the doorway holding two mugs with little coloured marshmallows peering over the lips.

“Do you like the tree? It took forever to get it right,” Kurt asked as he sat next to Blaine on the sofa.

“Yeah, I love it,” Blaine assured him, taking a sip of his cocoa.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t expecting you, I’d just planned to stay in and watch RENT. Totally counts as a Christmas movie.”

“Hey, why not watch it anyway? I haven’t seen it in forever,” Blaine suggested.

“I love you,” Kurt smiled, a slight milk-stache formed on his lip. Wiping it away, he went to set up the DVD player.

Of course, they had to sing along to every song, often getting up and dancing too.

Burt, who had spent most of the evening in the garage, walked into find the two boys cuddled together, Blaine’s arm around his son’s chest. On closer inspection, they were fast asleep, the musical playing in the background. Not wanting to disturb them, he took his medication and went to bed.

About an hour later, Blaine woke up. Looking at his watch, he saw it was just past midnight. Shocked, he shook his boyfriend’s arm to wake him.

“Kurt, Kurt wake up!”

“Huh?” Kurt mumbled.

“It’s after midnight! I said I’d be home for 11!” Blaine hurried.

“Oh no! Can’t you call and stay the night?”

“But it’s Christmas, I have to be home on Christmas, even though I’d much rather be here with you. Wait... It’s Christmas! I need to give you something...”

Blaine found his coat and rummaged around in a pocket for a moment before producing a neatly wrapped little box.

Kurt took it and ripped the paper off like he was a little kid. He tore the lid off and grinned like the Cheshire cat when he saw RENT tickets. Two of them, to be precise.

“There’s an AmDram group doing it in Delphos in the New Year,” Blaine explained, smiling.

“Oh, my God. I love you!” Kurt squealed, dropping the box and pulling Blaine into a tight hug. The sophomore hugged back, sneaking a little kiss on the ear.

“And now, I have something for you...” Kurt disentangled himself and dashed to the sparkling tree, snatching a package from under it. Sitting back down, he handed it to his boyfriend.

Blaine tore away the wrapping paper, revealing the Wicked cast recording.

Seeing the huge smile on the younger boys face, Kurt added,”Not just any Wicked cast recording, it’s signed by the original cast.”

“I haven’t said this nearly enough tonight, but I love you. A lot.”

The two boys fell back onto the sofa, gifts forgotten, all thoughts on each other.

“Merry Christmas, Blaine.”

“Merry Christmas, Kurt.”

With a final kiss, they fell back into sleep.


End file.
